carringtonfandomcom-20200215-history
Open Eyes and Ears for Tagog
Open Eyes and Ears for Tagog is a charity event that was hosted at the National Museum of Art in Koningstad, Brunant on 16 November 2013 to raise awareness about the deplorable conditions of the Tagogese at the hands of their repressive regime and the many gross violations of human rights against freedom of speech, personal security and free media. Background The 'Open Eyes and Ears for Tagog' gala came about as the result of the ongoing crisis in Tagog. The repressive, dictatorial regime led by general Kanto Qyto has been recently involved in a wave of assassination attempts against pro-democracy and anti-government activists, supporting terrorist and criminals across various wikinations and the brutal clamping down on free speech and the media in Tagog. This event was organized to raise awareness of all that and to try and effectuate change in that nation. The event The art exhibitions at the event opened at 10am on the day of the event. The main event, including live performances and speeches took place at 8pm in the Atrium. Notable attendees ]] *Vincent Ndengu *Queen Helene and Prince Bernd *King Sebastian of Lovia and Queen Louise *President Gert Henneman and First Lady Davina Henneman *Lovian Prime Minister Oos Wes Ilava *Oliver Hewton and Mrs. Hewton *Crown Prince Johan of Libertas and Crown Princess Caroline *Southern Arc Prime Minster Victor Sheraldin and Mrs. Sheraldin *Crown Princess Marianna of Strasland and Prince Anders *Pintonan Prime Minister Gilbert Warren and Mrs. Warren *Phaluhm Prime Minister Royna Nehgyen and Pyettche Nehgyen *Isshan Bulvard *Oliver Jordans and Sara Bernès *Cristiane Melker and Felix Brunner Activities The keynote speaker at the event was Vincent Ndengu, a Tagogese democracy activist that has been the target of several state-sanctioned assassinations and has been declared killed by the regime. Live performances At the event, the EP of the same name was performed in its entirety by Matt Brights, Senvoca, Em Rothschild, Virtual Beach, Nadia Salman, Ina, Hyperbola, Martin Carlotti and Cristiane Melker. There was also be a set performed by several Brunanter DJs and African musicians in the half hour leading up to the main event. Collaborative art project Beginning at 10am on the day before the event, members of the public were invited to take part in a collaborative art project in the museum's Sculpture Gallery. Visitors were able to put their thoughts and ideas about human rights on a square piece of note paper, via words or pictures. The notes were collated into a mural to be displayed at the main event. The project highlighted the human rights record in Tagog, and called for freedom of speech and media. Auction Tagogese art A special exhibition on Tagogese art premiered on the event night and was shown at the museum until March 2014. It showcased both modern and traditional Tagogese art, much of came from exiled artists criticized by the regime for their artistic portrayals. Tagogese ceremonial shield.jpg|19th century ceremonial shield The Poor Man's Plight.jpg|''The Poor Man's Plight Category:National Museum of Art Category:Tagog Category:Events Category:Charities